Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 166
"Armed Dragon VS Dragoon D-END!" is the one hundred and sixty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 19, 2007. Summary Mike, the television producer, runs an elaborate ad campaign advertising a Duel between Aster and Chazz. Aster is made to claim that he dislikes that Chazz's popularity as the pro Duelist "Ojamanjoume" is growing, and wishes to Duel him with their pro careers on the line. Ojama Yellow watches the preview of this on TV and says it's completely wrong. Chazz questions Mike's intentions, and Mike states that the public wanted to know the truth about Aster's retirement, so he simply played that up during the commercial, commenting it took a lot of money to make such edits. They move to the balcony, and Mike comments that Chazz's fans would gladly scramble for a piece of trash dropped from it. Chazz's popularity has skyrocketed as Mike builds a television campaign around him. Emeralda sends Chazz a note, which details Aster's current whereabouts. In a small town, Aster plays with young children outside a school, and Emeralda reveals that Aster donates almost all of the money he makes Dueling to charity, to aide fellow orphans like himself. She also shows him pictures that the security camera took the night that the briefcase with the "Ultimate D Card" disappeared. They show Mike sneaking into the warehouse and making off with the case. He had done so to discredit Aster, as the he had not wished to go along with Mike's plans of Dueling for comedy instead of victory. She reveals that Mike has threatened to buy this school and demolish it if Aster does not participate in a faux Duel with Chazz - during which Aster will lose purposely. Pretending to be oblivious to Mike's plans, Chazz meets with him and the latter tells him they will have Aster lose to him on purpose, with Mike commenting that there's no way Chazz could defeat Aster on his own. The Duel will take place at Duel Academy, and Chazz tells Mike he does not wish to mess this up, so he wants Mike to give him specific instructions via headset during the Duel. The day of the Duel, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry attempt to get Jaden Yuki to come watch it, but he declines. When he gets back to his room, he finds Chazz in the rafters, who states that he needs to depend Jaden for something, and describes this as the biggest request of his lifetime. At the arena, the Duel is set to begin, with Mike instructing Aster to give it his all until otherwise instructed. Aster Summons "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" early on, and reduces Chazz's Life Points to 1600, as Chazz plays defense with his "Masked Dragons". Jaden arrives at Mike's room to find Emeralda already inside. Chazz had requested that Jaden find the "Ultimate D Card" and return it to Aster. By her own accord, Emeralda has opted to do the same thing. However, the card isn't in the room, so they determine Mike must have it on him. At the Duel, Chazz Summons two copies of "Armed Dragon LV5", and reduces Aster to 1000 Life Points with them, then evolving them into two "Armed Dragon LV7s". With that, Aster comments that Chazz has become an opponent worthy of defeating, but Mike chooses this time to end the serious Dueling, and insists Aster now lose. At this point, the lights in the arena go out and Jaden sneaks up behind Mike, breaking a bag of Pharaoh's fleas over the man's head. Itching horribly, Mike strips to his undergarments, scratching furiously, revealing the card hanging around his neck. Jaden shows the card to the President of the Senrigan Group and reveals to the crowd that Mike orchestrated Aster's retirement from the beginning. Jaden throws the card to Aster, and the Senrigan Group's president tells him there's no longer a reason to retire, as the card has returned. Mike refuses to go down without a fight, claiming that Chazz was his accomplice the whole time, as Chazz "swindled" the crowd by pretending to be weak just to get laughs. Jaden urges him to prove he's not weak and show them all his true strength. Chazz removes his costume, revealing his signature black uniform underneath and claims he's not "Ojamanjoume" but "Manjoume Thunder" (the English version of previous episodes changed this to his catchphrase of "Chazz it Up!", as it is more or less an untranslatable pun on Chazz's name and on Japanese honorifics). As Mike is lead away by the Senrigan Group's security detail, Chazz and Aster resume their Duel, with both giving it their all. Using "Destiny Hero - Plasma" equipped with Chazz's "Armed Dragon LV7" and the "D - Chain" card, Aster reduces Chazz's remaining Life Points to 100. He plays "D - Acceleration", wishing to use it to end the Duel, but Chazz hangs on by activating his face-down "Level Bond", Special Summoning "Armed Dragon LV7" from his Graveyard. Aster then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Plasma" with "Destiny Hero - Dogma" to Fusion Summon "Destiny End Dragoon", the aforementioned "Ultimate D Card." Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV10" and hopes to use its effect to discard a card and destroy Aster's "Destiny End Dragoon", but said card is immune to all Monster, Spell and Trap effects. Chazz attacks, destroying both monsters, and Aster reveals that he can revive "Destiny End Dragoon" during his own turn by removing a Destiny Hero in his Graveyard from play. Chazz states he'll just defeat Aster this turn, then. He Summons "Ojama Yellow" from his Graveyard using the effect of the "Ojamarking" he discarded and goes so far as call "Ojama Yellow" the "ace card" of his Deck. He activates his face-down "Pride Shout", allowing a monster with zero attack points to inflict damage to the opponent equal to it's defense points if it attack directly. This reduces Aster's Life Points to zero, and Chazz wins. Almost as soon as the Duel ends, Chancellor Sheppard starts receiving phone calls, with various corporations wishing to sponsor Chazz as he furthers his Pro League career. Aster walks off, and states that he'll return this loss to Chazz on another date, but urges him to respond to the crowd that's supported him. Featured Duel Aster's turn * Activates "Clock Tower Prison". * Sets a card. * Activates "D - Spirit", Special Summoning "Destiny Hero - Dread Servant" (400/700) in Defense Position, activating its effect and placing a Clock Counter on "Clock Tower Prison".In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Destiny Hero - Dread Servant" can only be activated when he is Normal Summoned. * Summons "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in Attack Position, activating its effect to send "Destiny Draw" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard and activate it during his next Main Phase. Chazz's turn * During Chazz's Standby Phase, another Clock Counter is added to "Clock Tower Prison". * Summons "Masked Dragon" (1400/1100) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Diamond Dude" with "Masked Dragon", destroying both and activating "Masked Dragon's" effect to Special Summon another "Masked Dragon" (1400/1100) in Attack Position from the Deck. * Attacks and destroys "Dread Servant" with "Masked Dragon". * Aster activates his face-down "Eternal Dread" to place two Clock Counters on "Clock Tower Prison". * Aster "Dread Servant's" effect, destroying "Clock Tower Prison". * Aster activates the effect of "Clock Tower Prison", Special Summoning "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (?/?) in Attack Position. * Aster activates "Dreadmaster's" effect, Special Summoning "Dread Servant" (400/700) and "Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in Attack Position from his Graveyard. "Dreadmaster's" ATK and DEF is equal to the total attack of all Destiny Heroes on his field (1800/1800). * Sets three cards. Aster's turn * Activates the effect of "Destiny Draw" from the Graveyard, letting him to draw two cards. * Summons "Destiny Hero - Celestial" (1600/1400), increasing "Dreadmaster's" ATK and DEF by its ATK (3400/3400). * Attacks and destroys "Masked Dragon" with "Dreadmaster" (Chazz 2000), but "Masked Dragon's" effect activates and Special Summons another (1400/1100) in Defense Position from Chazz's Deck. * Attacks and destroys "Masked Dragon" with "Diamond Dude", but "Masked Dragon's" effect activates and Special Summons "Armed Dragon LV3" (1200/900) in Defense Position from Chazz's Deck. * Attacks and destroys "Armed Dragon LV3" with "Celestial". * Attacks directly with "Dread Servant" (Chazz 1600) * Chazz activates "Direct Border", letting him to draw a card. * Sets a card. Chazz's turn * Summons "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in Attack Position * Activates his face-down "Level Soul", Tributing "Ojama Yellow" and removing "Armed Dragon LV3" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV5" (2400/1700) in Attack Position. * Activates "Level Copy" to Special Summon another "Armed Dragon LV5" in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Dread Servant" and "Diamond Dude" (Aster 1000), decreasing "Dreadmaster's" ATK and DEF by their combined ATK (1400/1400). * Sets a card. * Activates the effect of his two "Armed Dragon LV5", evolving them into two "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000). Aster's turn * Summons "Destiny Hero - Defender" (100/2700) in Attack Position, , increasing "Dreadmaster's" ATK and DEF by its ATK (1500/1500). * Tributes his three monsters to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600) in Attack Position. * Activates "Plasma's" effect, turning one "Armed Dragon LV7" into a Equip Card and gaining half of its attack (3300/600). * Activates his face-down "D - Chain", equipping it to "Plasma" to increase its attack by 400 (3700/600).In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "D - Chain" increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500, not 400. * Attacks the other "Armed Dragon LV7" with "Plasma" (Chazz 600), and "D - Chain" inflicts 500 damage to him (Chazz 100). * Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "D - Acceleration", destroying "D - Chain" and the equipped "Armed Dragon LV7" to halve "Plasma's" ATK (950/600) and let it to attack again. * Chazz activates his face-down "Level Bond" to Special Summon an "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000), ignoring the Summoning Conditions and letting Aster draw two cards. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Plasma" with "Destiny Hero - Dogma" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Destiny End Dragoon" (3000/3000). Chazz's turn * Tributes "Armed Dragon LV7" to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV10" (3000/2000) from his hand, * Activates "Armed Dragon LV10's" effect, discarding a card to destroy "Destiny End Dragoon", but the latter is unaffected by all card effects.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Destiny End Dragoon" does not have this effect. * Attacks "Destiny End Dragoon" with "Armed Dragon LV10", destroying both monsters. * Activates the effect of the discarded "Ojamarking", Special Summoning "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in Attack Position. * Attacks directly with "Ojama Yellow" (Aster 1000). * Activates his face-down "Pride Shout" to deal damage equal to "Ojama Yellow's" DEF to Aster (Aster 0). * Chazz wins. Trivia The featured card vignette at the end of the episode is unique. The featured card was displayed as "Destiny End Dragoon", but was replaced by "Ojama Yellow". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes